pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mason717/Archive 2
So fresh and so clean clean. Mason717 23:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Spam. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No. You. Mason717 21:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You wouldn't know. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::What wouldn't I know? Mason717 21:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ground Kbar 23:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol. Mason717 00:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Test [[User:Mason717|'Mason likes pink']] 04:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :The ecto pic works. The pink doesn't, as it is. Stylize it by underlining it with a black line, or something. Ask a codewizard if it's possible. --'-©- (moo) '-- 08:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Better? [[User:Mason717|'Mason likes pink']] 17:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Is :> --'-©- (moo) '-- 17:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Btw, would you have any idea why none of this code is working? likes likes likes [[User:Mason717|'Mason likes pink']] 17:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Like this? "likes pink" redirects to your talk. ::::: [[User:Mason717|'Mason']][[User talk:Mason717|''' likes pink']] :::::--'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I fixed it, I wasnt't putting an underscore in User_page. Cause I'm a nub. [[User:Mason717|''Mason717]] ''eats shit'' 17:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually, it doesn't matter :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, unless you use external links. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::What? Idk why my sig isn't working on my userpage. But w/e. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 21:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It can't link to the page you are on. And your earlier sig was prettier <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::But I eat shit. :3 ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 21:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::How do you actually delete a page from your userpage? ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 22:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Put a delete tag on it and some admin will asplode it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm in school and bored. Someone entertain me. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 21:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Test. ''Mason717'' [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 16:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) what happened to kath poroway? I'm guessing it failed. Oh wait. poroway in kath. yes. i think it failed. Kbar 04:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :i would dig a new elite area or whatever it's called. maybe a melandru or dwanya thing like fow or uw. just a thought Kbar 04:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Fuck you kbar, lol. Anyways, I play wow now, constant new content, somewhat compitent pugs, and great support ftw. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 07:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::WoW is costly. I'm cheap. Kbar 03:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm blacklisted from DL. Kbar 03:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol. What'd you do now? ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 04:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: i don't really know Kbar 00:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Fairly sure kath poroway is the kath manlyway build. Life Guardian 00:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Poroway was renamed Manly Spike here a loooong time ago to keep things consistent. - AthrunFeya - 14:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :: we were not talking about manly spike.... it was something to do with running assassins with paragons, 6 assassins with 2 paragons and the likelyhood of the paragon being targeted would be low. not referring to manly. we know that manly used to be called poroway, this was supposed to be a new poroway. or i guess u could call it paraway idc. or just leave it unnamed XD Kbar 02:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::There's not much point to be honest, you might as well just stick cons up and run 8 sins. - AthrunFeya - 07:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::He's talking about this. And it's basically manly, except you run lvl 1 and 2 like sinway, and you just tank the mob in the first room, instead of killing it. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 02:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: " you might as well just stick cons up and run 8 sins" SEE I WAS RIGHT even the "Build Master" agrees that your crappy paraway stuff fails. :D Uhhh........ refferring to what you just said, that is exactly what you do in sinway. So, I don't know what the purpose of your paragon assassin parafailway is. :D :D :D -Kbar 03:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::He said what you said was trash. Having a paragon run with the sins and hope they don't get hit? Wtf? On lvl 3 you tank and they run through. Please actually read the build before you call it trash, and its not like I was trying to get it vetted or anything. My poroway is a lot more clean than sinway, and meh at 8 sins. Plus its fucking kath, it's like one of the easiest dungeons. You could sc it with one sin and an SoS rit. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 09:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: this is getting pretty heated and why did athrun feya go on your talk page to talk about this. i don't even think that feya plays GW anymore. and i was kidding to make a point. y don't u check the current sinway, which pretty much uses ims. but w/e Kbar 23:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Because I happened to be scanning around the time you posted (same again this time). And no, I don't really play GW regularly anymore, not like its an issue when we've been 5 months without a skill update. I'm also female. Running half sinway pretty heavily defeats the point of running sinway at all. - AthrunFeya - 23:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Its not half sinway, its a two sin frontline with other shit to go pew pew. The 3rd gdw sin is complete overkill and can be replaced with anything. And the shitty iau sin is to get past the possible bad spawn on lvl 2 which can be hard without cons. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 03:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: you gotta admit mason..... it is half sinway and it is crap which is why I said that it "failed" in the first line. and it might be a good idea to change your tag from the "eats shit" to a new one.Kbar 05:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::If it fails manly fails. And I did change it. lol ''Mason717'' ''eats shitters'' 06:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Kath, this will be fun when SF gets nerfed. ''Mason717'' ''eats shitters'' 22:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : GET ON GW SO WE CAN TALK. uhhhhhh sure............... manly doesn't fail or should i call it "lauway"(http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_Kathandrax_Sinway) [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 00:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be on this weekend to max a couple EoTN titles on my warrior. But really, the difference between poro and manly is poro doesn't require a spike, and requires somewhat less coordination. Add two random shitters and profit. ''Mason717'' ''eats shitters'' 03:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) sig Change the "eats shit" part please. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :If I was to remove it I would be in the middle of a double standard. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 02:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not if you're forced ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:25, 10 January 2010 :::Forcing me would be the double standard. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 02:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::the standard doesn't apply to phen--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::The standard would be what's on the front page. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 02:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, I'm not sure what "phen" is. Urban Dictionary says it's a swiss asshole that runs a CS clan. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 02:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::fraid that's not me. I don't play CS, much less run a clan (nor have i ever done that). I don't care about double standards, just remove it please =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::shut the fuck up and get the dick out of your ass 03:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::^lol I made it moar pvx friendly. ''Mason717'' ''eats shitters'' 03:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::you might be allowed to swear, but that doesn't mean you can stick it in your sig ¬.¬. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Out of interest, is a build named Shitterflames acceptable? - AthrunFeya - 12:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd prefer it if it was called something else, but my understanding is that that is what it's called in game (though I've not played properly in a while). Maybe give it a real name and make shitterflames redirect or something. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's part of Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike, so not really an issue. - AthrunFeya - 17:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I won't ask again, no swearing or anything offensive in your sig. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I'm considering changing it back now. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 21:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::ah, i missed the test edit that was done before that post, that's fine. Thank you =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) what guild are you in? - uhh.... what guild are you in?????[[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :DL still. ''Mason717'' ''eats shitters'' 05:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) your ideas aren't very good : What I'm trying to say is that your ideas are really bad. Paragons in Kathandrax with assassins?? Paragons can't use shadow form. they will die. Updating an old skillbar with the current meta doesn't make you good, it means that you know how to use a keyboard and mouse. Put a UA in dayway? Are you kidding???? Maybe you should stop posting and maybe people will stop humiliating your ideas. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 03:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What the fuck are you talking about? Sometimes I think you can't read. In Poroway you pull aggro to the side, the poro's heals past the traps and spead shit up. If that idea fails, manly fails also, because it uses the exact same thing. And as for puting a UA in Dayway, I have no idea what you are talking about. I did suggest putting a UA in Mobway, which was later added (even though I do admit my UA bar was stupid). But please Kbar, stop trolling, you really do fail at it, as all your points are invalid because of lack of reading/ignorace of the game. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 03:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, my "ideals" seem to be a lot better than yours, as with every build you have presented me with I have made better. (i.e. lolsinway 5 mins to pull the Flame Djinn, what a joke. I used to do lvl 3 in 11 mins.) I almost forgot how hard Kathandrax is. lol [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 04:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you following my history and reading/commenting all the edits I've made? lmao From trolling to stalking. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 04:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : that's the solo bar, from the original sinway. it's called trial/testing for a reason. to try and test. 5 min to pull the flame djinn? it takes 1 min to pull the flame djinn. and most of the time you need to try and test different skills out to find the best ones that work.[[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 04:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: gg mason, but as i remember you ran every single bar that i told you to. no, poroway is using ims and damage mitigation and healz to run through levels and past monsters. Also, it might take someone of your calibur to pull the flame djinn in 5 min, but of mine~1 min. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: you're all talk. goodbye pug [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : you even tried to say that someone stole your solo build.... you blamed life guardian...... lol.... check the pvx own policy.[[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: my last comment to you. goodbye [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::lol ima pug. I don't think you understand what a pug is. And I don't really care if this is your last comment. I don't even know how reply to it. You made like 10 edits and deleted a lot of what you said. Do you understand how wikis work... lol. Anyways, yea, I didn't blame Life for anything. I said he stole my build. I was acting like a little douche. Btw, PVX:OWN applies to content you submitted, and that's not what I was bitching about. But ya, gtfo faggot. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 05:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: rage fights are fun. I meant** every word i said, i just wanted to see how you would react BECAUSE UR NEVER ONLINE. play more and fail more. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 06:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm going to have sex with your mother. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 06:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I would never do that. That would be disgusting. I might fist her though. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 06:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC)